Grilletes Junto a la Ventana
by Brisa Black
Summary: – Puedes complacer mi último capricho egoísta, antes de que me dejes. ¿Puedes hacerlo Kaname-kun?/ – Solo promete, que su destino será mejor que el nuestro. / – Quiero a tu monstruo lejos de mi hija. Es una advertencia. - Gruñó Zero, colerico. / ¿Qué tantas vueltas puede dar el destino? Los grilletes están cayendo y la lejana ventana está abierta... [KxYxZ] ¡cap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Grilletes junto a la ventana.

.

By: Brisa Black.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

.

**C**aminaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano. El mayor de los Kuran, iba unos pasos más adelante guiándola, mientras la joven tenía fija la mirada en su espalda amplía. Llevaba meses persiguiéndolo, queriendo luchar contra sus planes, dudando en sus convicciones. Siendo carcomida por la duda, y finalmente todo había sido tramado. ¿Por qué la quería dejar sola?

Llegaron a un pasillo, y él detuvo su andar, frente a una puerta que daba a una alcoba. No se volteó a verla, apenas sí la había mirado desde que se encontraron en medio del bosque. Él se iría y quedaría abandonada en medio de la oscuridad. La desesperación de las últimas semanas le atenazó el pecho, que haría ella en un mundo donde no estuviera la omnipresente presencia de su hermano.

Solo quedaba vacio, y soledad.

Sintiendo la angustia embargándola, se adelantó bruscamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kaname no se lo esperaba, menos después de esas semanas comportándose como un completo desalmado. Se dejó hacer, quieto. No se atrevió a abrazarla de vuelta, porque no se podía atar más a ella. Por un momento casi se le escapa un rictus amargo ante ese pensamiento, no había forma de atarse más, cuando cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo fluía porque ella respiraba. Que más atado que eso podía estar.

Luego de unos minutos eternos él habló. No podía perder su resolución inicial. – Yuuki, suéltame. – fue la queja suave de Kaname ante el agarre de acero de su hermana que lo aferraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. – No me iré a ningún lado.

-Mentiroso. – fue la acongojada replica. – Si no tuvieras intención de de dejarme nuevamente, me habrías llevado a nuestra casa oculta.

Kaname observó la cima de su cabeza, sintiendo esa debilidad carcomiéndole los huesos, mientras su determinación empezó a resquebrajarse, al sentir como las lágrimas le humedecían la camisa. Y por millonésima vez, deseó ser libre para poder salvarla de todo el dolor. Si fuera el verdadero Kuran Kaname, su hermano, podría quedarse con ella libremente por toda la eternidad. Podría hacerla feliz, y acariciarla con manos limpias. No merecía menos que eso. La apretó contra él, reaccionando su cuerpo, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás por mucho que la amara, su misión estaba por sobre sus propios sentimientos. Incluso por sobre ella misma. Y ya con esa dolorosa idea instalada en su mente y su corazón acalló su propia tristeza, e hizo lo que hacía siempre para tranquilizarla. Volvió a mentir. – No me iré a ningún lado Yuuki. Lo prometo. – le dijo suavemente, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

-Mientes. – soltó compungida. – Siempre lo haces, para mantenerme alejada de todos los problemas. Te entregaste como anzuelo al consejo, para darme una vida pacifica. Sufriste la sed por tanto tiempo esperando que yo jamás recordara nada. Te transformaste en un villano para alejarme de ti, y ahora… - dejó escapar un sollozó dolorido. –… me vuelves a alejar, y sigues decidiendo todo por tú cuenta. – declaró apenas, antes de gemir de profundamente de una manera desgarradora, apretando la camisa entre sus manos.

-Está en nuestra naturaleza, Yuuki. Somos presos de nuestra propia arrogancia. A estas alturas deberías comprenderlo, ¿lo entiendes, ahora, mi preciosa niña?

Sabía que no había marcha atrás para él. Y él, que no había forma de atenuar el dolor. Ambos se quedaron aferrados en los brazos del otro, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, cada cual maquinando en lo que venía, un sacrificio era lo único en que coincidían. Uno a favor de la humanidad que tanto había deseado y a la que protegería, y la otra en la forma de dar descanso y paz a un ser que había vivido para proteger a otros. Yuuki, supo, mientras se estrechaban y sentía el latir pausado de su corazón; que quería una vida normal para él, aún cuando fuera su codicioso deseo que no lo quería dejar ir.

Era una egoísta. Y una completa hipócrita. Le había al reclamado a Kaname, cuando ella hizo lo mismo con Zero. Le arrebató sus recuerdos. Y con ellos se iba su última oportunidad de redención, se mantendría en medio de ese oscuro bosque vagando en soledad. Ahora, lo sabía. Y ante esa nueva revelación que inundaba su mente finalmente comprendía que era lo que él sentía, y pagaría el precio de su pecado como él tendría que pagar el propio. Su conciencia no la dejaría ser feliz como no lo había dejado a él. El pecado constante de los sangre puras era no lograr la paz, por ese poder que terminaba por corromperlos de una u otra forma. Su fortaleza, su debilidad, y su destrucción. Lentamente dejó de sollozar, y alzó la vista con sus ojos irritados pero resueltos. Al fin había decidido que haría, y tal como Zero decidió su venganza y Kaname su misión. Tomaría las riendas de su vida, y se haría cargo de si misma. Así que alzó los ojos con toda la resolución que podía caber, y declaró en tono sombrío, mientras se apartaba de sus brazos, lo suficiente para mirarse directamente. – Te ayudare a terminar con los sangre puras, pero quiero que me des algo a cambio de eso.

Kaname la estudió sorprendido por el cambio, sus profundos ojos borgoñas analizaron sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal. – ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de opinión? – cuestionó con voz sedosa, mientras con uno de sus dedos paraba el recorrido de una de las lagrimas. – Tú eres mi principal obstáculo, mi querida Yuuki. Tú misma así lo declaraste.

-Ya soy presa de mi propia arrogancia. Al robarle sus recuerdos a Zero firmé mi propio destino, así como tú firmaste el tuyo. – tomó una de sus manos y la apretó.

Kaname por primera vez en toda esa conversación dejó traslucir hacía el exterior un quiebre en su temple, dejando entre ver el cansancio y tribulación en sus facciones. – No debiste hacer eso pequeña. Porque te empeñas en sumergirte en la oscuridad. – enmarcó con sus manos su rostro, alzándolo un poco para que le viera a los ojos. – Debí dejarte al cuidado a Kiryuu-kun hace mucho tiempo. Pero el egoísmo es un pecado capital para nosotros. – hizo una pausa sin soltar su rostro. – Por primera vez en la vida siento miedo de lo que me vas a pedir.

-Yo iré a donde tú vayas. – besó su mano, antes de continuar. – Quiero que me dejes algo tuyo, Kaname. – pidió sintiéndose por fin que tenía un lugar en esa historia. – Quiero tener a alguien que me acompañe, y que pueda vivir esa vida a la cual no estamos destinados. – dio un paso más cerca, cortando la distancias y sin desviar la vista de sus ojos. Poso sus propias manos sobre las que tomaban su rostro. Lo sintió temblar debajo de las propias. – Puedes complacer mi último capricho egoísta, antes de que me dejes. ¿Puedes hacerlo Kaname-kun?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el peso del agotamiento nuevamente aplastándolo. – Yuuki, tienes una idea de lo que me estás pidiendo. Entiendes que solo ampliarías esto. Realmente quieres condenar a un inocente a vivir, en esta oscuridad a la que estamos destinados.

-Sí sé lo que estoy pidiendo. – respondió bajamente pero con esa nueva disposición en su animo de no dejarse convencer. – Y te juro, que no dejare que eso pase. Solo quiero que un Kuran rompa está maldición y sea feliz. Esa puede ser finalmente la redención que necesitamos.

El hombre solo lanzó una exhalación profunda, y bajó su cabeza hasta juntar su frente con la de su hermana menor, preguntándose si era una torpeza acceder a esa petición ambiciosa. – ¿Y si no accedo a ello?

-Entonces, te pediré que antes que arrojes tú corazón a la fundición. Termines tú mi vida con tus manos.

Ante esa respuesta, besó su frente, para luego bajar lentamente hasta sus labios y besarla profundamente, con una ansiedad que le nacía de lo más profundo. Su propia desesperación y cansancio de una vida que solo fue iluminada por ese destello de luz fugaz, que sentía, apagarse al ser tragada por su oscuridad. Yuuki inevitablemente estaba cayendo, y mientras la elevaba entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, se preguntó si concederle su deseó podría evitar que terminara sumergida en la locura de la eternidad. Cuando la depositó en la cama y se cernió sobre ella, ya sin la voluntad de alejarse, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un error. – No soy capaz de negarte nada mi querida Yuuki. – murmuró lentamente junto a su oído. – Tampoco tendría la fuerza de arrebatarte la vida. – besó su cuello, y la sed atenazó su garganta al sentir el fluir de la sangre dulce bajo la piel de su garganta. – Solo promete, que su destino será mejor que el nuestro. – terminó en un susurró suplicante, sintiendo sus colmillos alargarse.

Yuuki tomó su rostro y lo acarició con sus manos, ese rostro hermoso que amo desde que tenía memoria. Lo besó lentamente en lo labios, mientras lo atraía hacía ella. – Te lo prometo, onii-sama.

Fue esa la señal, y ya con la resolución tomada sus ojos se tornaron de un borgoña brillante antes de volver a su cuello y morderla. Esa noche, finalmente la marcó como suya y le concedió su deseó. Esa noche amó a su querida y preciosa avecilla, y con dulces caricias arrancó sus alas, atándola a él irremediablemente.

Y ella, no lo odió por ello.

.

.

_Veinte años más tarde._

_._

_._

Apenas estaba oscureciendo, pero como se le hacía costumbre se levantó más temprano solo para disfrutar del calorcillo agradable que emitía el sol antes de ponerse detrás de las montañas. Era a estás alturas una vieja costumbre que había adoptado, era el espacio del día en que podía recordar, un poco lo que fue ser acariciada por el sol con libertad.

Hoy se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de su partida. Se sentó elegantemente sobre una butaca junto a la ventana, su pelo castaño abundante caía por su espalda, mientras su flequillo se desordenaba graciosamente sobre su frente, con cada año que pasaba se veía cada vez más parecida a su propia madre. Hubiera deseado tener la mitad de su fuerza y voluntad. Aunque probablemente ante sus circunstancias actuales, ambas estarían igualmente desoladas. Jamás podría cerrar el agujero en su pecho. Era increíble pensar que fue ella misma la que tomó la parte de su corazón al quitar los recuerdos a Zero, y la otra mitad la perdió, cuando vio a Kaname caminar directo a la fundición; y arrancar con sus propias manos su corazón sangrante y lanzarla dentro de esa llamarada que lo consumió esparciendo su esencia. Luego se volvió lentamente, y sin fuerza, y se dejó caer entre sus brazos, sobre una plataforma donde hizo que le extrajeran cada gota de sangre hasta vaciarlo por completo y finalmente desaparecer.

Esa escena jamás se borraría de su mente, afirmó su codo en el apoya brazos y cubrió su rostro con su mano. El dolor permanecía vivo, recordándole su juramente y penitencia. – "Él debe ser feliz" – le dijo antes de estallar en pedazos, con una última sonrisa en paz. El desgarrador rugido de dolor, que se escapó de sus labios al verlo escapársele de entre los brazos y la onda expansiva de poder que se escapó ante su descontrol; prácticamente destrozo todos los vidrios del edificio principal de la Asociación de cazadores. No recuerda que paso, solo que despertó un mes después de haber estado inconsciente. Le dijeron que fue un sueño profundo auto inducido por su inconsciente para palear el dolor.

Sintió la puerta abrirse suavemente, junto a una presencia familiar adentrarse al salón. Pasos lentos, elegantes y muy resueltos. Sonrió para sí misma, reconocería esa presencia en cualquier parte. – Madre, el carro esta listo. Cuando dispongas podemos ponernos en marcha. – terminó a su lado, con ese aire tan similar a él.; antes de besarla cariñosamente en la mejilla.

-Oh, mi precioso Haruka. ¿Quiero escuchar que opinas una última vez?

-Desearía que te quedarás conmigo más tiempo. – se arrodillo a su lado aferrando una de sus manos, mirándola con esos profundos ojos borgoña, tan similares. Era una copia exacta de su padre, solo que Haruka carecía de esa oscuridad oculta en lo hondo de sus ojos. Su hijo precioso era inocente, no tenía sus manos sucias y ella había evitado mentirle en todo lo que fuera posible.

-Oh, cariño. – dijo con un tono dulce con el que le hablaba cuando era solo un niño. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y se inclinó hasta dejar su mejilla, sobre sus cabellos castaños. – Si yo hiciera eso, tú no podrías tener un futuro con nuestra querida Kaori. – besó la cima de su cabeza. – Le prometí a tú padre que serías el primer Kuran en ser realmente feliz.

-Lo sé, pero aún no entiendo porque cazador insiste en que debo ser sellado para estar con Kaori. – señaló con un dejó de desosiego. – No comprendo porque te odia tanto. No ve, que morirás cuando eso pase.

-No juzgues a Kiryuu-san tan duramente, hijo. – señaló con un dejó tranquilo. – Él solo cuida los interesas de Kaori-chan. Como yo cuido de los tuyos.

-Comprendo, pero si mantengo mi naturaleza sangre pura, tengo el poder para protegerla mejor. Puedo cooperar con la asociación, tú me has enseñado ese ideal de una sociedad pacifica, no somos como los otros sangre puras, madre. Tú menos que nadie. Siempre has cooperado.

-Eres muy joven aún. – besó su cabeza. – Pero quiero que entiendas algo; ese poder que tienes es peligroso. Un arma terrible, que destruye tanto al que lo desea, como a sus portadores. Nos transforma en presa y depredadores. Hijo, tú no podrás ser feliz y llevar una vida pacifica hasta que te vuelvas humano. Porque sino te corrompe a ti, termina por infectar el corazón de los que te rodean. Recuerda siempre que la sangre pura que corre por nuestras venas es el veneno más potente que existe.

Haruka asintió derrotado, pero aceptando las palabras de su madre. – Te extrañare tanto cuando no estés, madre.

-Siempre estaré cuidando de ti. En cada latido de tú corazón recuerda que yo estaré ahí amándote siempre. – le sonrió pacíficamente como anticipándose a su propio descanso. – Creo que debemos partir, no debemos hacer esperar a nuestros distinguidos amigos. – se levantó graciosamente del sillón y tomó el brazo que su hijo le extendía. Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, ambos salieron del salón caminando ceremoniosamente y con ese halo de misterio que su misma naturaleza les otorgaba. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, juntos por última vez; Yuuki recordaba cada paso de su vida, y por primera vez, desde que renació como pura sangre se sentía en paz. Recordaba una tranquilidad similar, en los ojos de Kaname la noche anterior a ser inmolado. Estaba segura que si viera sus ojos, ahora en un espejo, se encontraría con esa misma mirada que la hizo llorar esa última vez. Recordaba claramente como su hermano la había abrazado contra su pecho consolándola. Era lo mismo que haría ella con su hijo, lo alentaría a seguir viviendo y a aprovechar esa oportunidad hermosa.

Cuando llegaron a abajó, la puerta estaba abierta, y su mayordomo les esperaba con actitud solamente parado junto a su chofer. Yuuki pasó por el lado, se detuvo en frente, y les agradeció su fiel servicio a la casa Kuran. Ambos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, y les dio una nueva sonrisa antes de seguir hasta el auto donde Haruka la esperaba con una mirada inquieta, y triste. La ayudó a entrar al coche, y cerró la puerta, mientras subía por el otro lado. Yuuki, buscó su mano y la aferró dándole ánimo, sonriéndole alegremente. Esto era lo que había esperado tanto tiempo. Él solo desvió la mirada contrito, por la paz de su madre ante su eventual muerte. Solo apretó su mano como cuando era un niño, y volvió la mirada para darle un último escrutinio a la que fue su casa por tantos años. Sintió que el corazón le saltó en el pecho al ver afirmado descuidadamente a Kaname en el marco de la enorme puerta de roble, con su eterna mirada profunda y bruñida; y esa belleza arrolladora. Pero a diferencia de lo que recordaba, le sonreía sinceramente; con su corazón. Ella solo cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima descendía por el rabillo del ojo. Al fin se rompería esa maldición y abría un Kuran libre. – Será feliz, Onii-sama. Pude cumplir mi promesa. – se dijo tan bajamente, que Haruka tan constreñido y apenado no oyó.

Su mente viajó a sus meses de embarazó, fue un tiempo solitario y vacio. El dolor estaba tan latente que dolían sus huesos, Zero y Kaname se llevaron su corazón, y no fue hasta que nació Haruka que volvió a sentir que vivía nuevamente. Fue el impulsó que necesitaba, y ayudar a crear un mundo de paz, para que ese hijo creciera feliz. Recordó las risas, y sus pasos veloces correr por los pasillos de esa mansión que tanto dolor había visto durante generaciones.

Unió fuerza con los nobles leales a los ideales Kuran. Sus amigos. Y comenzaron su trabajo con la asociación de cazadores. Ya sin más Sangre puras. Siendo ellos los últimos, crearon un senado mixto con representantes de todas las esferas, incluidas la humana. Ya la asociación actuaba como un ente reglamentado, casi como policías.

Llegaron a la ciudad y rápidamente se encontraron fuera de las puertas de la asociación, donde los esperaban el grupo de aliados que la habían apoyado desde siempre. Vio cada rostro, y apretó una vez más la mano de su hijo. Antes de que Hanabusa abriera la puerta y la ayudara a salir del coche.

-Yuuki-sama. – le hizo una reverencia. Antes de ofrecerle su brazo, lo tomó agradecida. Los rodeaban sus más cercanos. Sus queridos compañeros de la clase nocturna. Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Senri, Takuma, su querida Yori-chan, incluso su amoroso padre adoptivo Kaien Cross. Todos y sin excepción imitaron a Hanabusa, coreando un respetuoso y solemne. _Yuuki-sama_. Para luego dirigirse, a su hijo como un _Haruka-sama_. Era una muestra de respeto y lealtad.

-Mis queridos amigos, agradezco de todo corazón que estén aquí. Pero por hoy, el protocolo podemos dejarlo de lado. Me basta con solo Yuuki. Si pudieran complacer mi petición se los agradecería con él alma.

Yori, soltó un sollozo y olvidándose de todo, hecho a correr hasta su amiga de toda la vida abrazándola con fuerza. Yuuki, la consoló afecto. – No puede entender, como él puede forzarte hacer algo como esto. – dijo entre cortadamente con su rostro ocultó en su hombro. – Zero, él… siempre te quiso tanto y ahora… - se cortó sin querer decir nada más.

-Yori-chan, no es decisión de Zero. No lo culpes de algo que no es responsable. Ya bastantes culpas ajenas ha tenido que cargar sobre sus hombros. Esto es algo que yo había decidido hacer antes de que Haruka naciera. – le dio una apretón ligero, y le besó en la mejilla. – Estoy cumpliendo la promesa que hice a Kaname.

Yori bajó la cabeza y asintió con expresión lejana ante el nombre que atraía con su mera mención; un sentimiento contradictorio de respeto, temor y enojo. Siempre tendría la convicción de que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas para Yuuki, si hubiera permanecido con Zero. Y eso era algo, pese a todo lo bueno que había hecho para con los humanos, no podía perdonarle a Kuran Kaname. Había arrastrado a la inocente Yuuki que a un final así de triste. Iba abrir la boca, pero Aido la detuvo tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a un abrazo apretado. Ya habían discutido en la intimidad los mismos argumentos una y otra vez, desde que Yuuki les informó, cuales serían sus pasos a seguir. No era un punto en el que el matrimonio pudiese estar de acuerdo, ya que tenían lealtades divididas. Hanabusa jamás dejaría de estar del lado de Kaname y Sayori simplemente seguía viendo a la misma Yuuki Cross de quince años con la que comía chocolate mientras reían de cualquier tontería. Frustrada, solo sollozó, con su rostro oculto y entre los brazos de su longevo marido. Ella ni siquiera había considerado la idea de beber de la poderosa sangre de su amiga. No haría nada para cambiar su naturaleza, eso fue una decisión de los dos y Yuuki los había felicitado.

Kaien Cross, sonrió tristemente cuando su querida hija adoptiva fue hasta él, con una expresión pacifica. Entendía que era necesario tomar estás medidas. Sabía que hacía lo correcto, como también, sabía que esperaba este momento desde que Kaname-kun había fallecido. – Muchas gracias por todo papá. – fue lo que dijo, antes de abrazarlo con la misma sencillez de cuando era una niña.

-Yuuki… - musitó mientras lágrimas le teñían el rostro, sin el dramatismo de su personaje, sino con la dignidad del cazador. –… yo velare por él. No te preocupes. – Solo recibió una mirada dulce, y un beso en la mejilla que le calentó el corazón como esos años en que la vio crecer, inundando todo con esa luz.

Fue hasta Takuma, que estaba más cerca del director. El noble esperaba pacientemente, con su expresión gentil tan característica. Él fue él único que le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente, que pese a la tristeza, era él que mejor entendía sus decisiones. – Mi querido amigo. – lo abrazó, con cariño fraternal. Eran camaradas de armas, y en la realización de ese sueño que acariciaban con esperanza. – Queda en tus manos concluir esta obra. Confió en que harás lo mejor para todos.

-Daré lo mejor de mi Yuuki-chan. – respondió, sin dejar ir esa sonrisa sincera. – Solo cuando esto este acabado, los alcanzare finalmente – terminó en un susurró.

- Así será. – sonrió una vez más. Fue hasta su primo y único familiar vivo. Senri Shiki, estaba junto a Rima, y miraba con una mirada opaca, pero sin muestra de más sentimiento. Él no era nadie, pero Yuuki lo había acogido como un verdadero primo. No supo como, en algún momento sintió que tenía más familia en quien confiar, luego de una vida de ser utilizado como un muñeco. – Mis queridos primos. – tomó una mano de cada uno. – Les agradezco su compañía y su lealtad durante todos estos años.

Senri, apretó su mano y relajó su expresión con un gesto agradecido. – Gracias a ti prima, por hacerme parte de todo esto.

La sangre pura los abrazó a ambos, y agregó. – He estado hablando con los abogados y ya está listo el papeleó necesario para que tomes posesión de la parte de la fortuna Kuran que te corresponde por derecho. Además deje dispuesto, si tú quieres claro esta, en que tomes posesión del titulo como un Kuran legítimo, y él último de la línea sanguínea de nuestra especie. Si tú decides hacerlo, contacta con Hanabusa-san.

Senri miró a Rima desconcertado, que le devolvió el gesto con igual sorpresa. Solo logró enhebrar – ¿Por qué…?

-Porque te pertenece ese derecho, primo. Y como tal puedes ejercerlo o no. Lamento que sea ahora, pero el trámite burocrático fue muy difícil de realizar, más aún con los vacios que existen dentro de la legislación.

Rima apretó la mano de la mujer, antes de decir. – Gracias Yuuki, esto significa mucho para nosotros.

Negó con la cabeza. – No tienen que agradecerlo. Es lo justo, y es suyo. – Rima, aferró el brazo de Shiki, que aún procesaba la información. Sin terminar de creer que él fuera considerado.

Por último, solo quedaban Akatsuki y Ruka, que esperaban pacientemente observando todo con un animo compuesto, tal y como el decoro lo dictaba. No se podía esperar menos de la que fue su maestra en etiqueta, hace más de dos décadas. Cuando estuvo al frente, Ruka, apretó el brazo de su esposo como única muestra de emoción. – Han pasado muchos años, Ruka-san, siempre atesore con cariño la amabilidad que tuviste conmigo durante mi primer tiempo como vampiro. – la aludida apretó los labios, apenada. – Akatsuki-san. Gracias a los dos por el apoyo y la lealtad de todos estos años. No solo a mí, sino también a mi hermano. – les sonrió suavemente, e hizo una leve inclinación. Antes de volverse, y recorrer con su vista una vez más a ese grupo de personas con las cuales había compartido tantas vivencias, y con las cuales había trabajado arduamente para levantar esa sociedad carcomida por la avaricia, y la traición. Estaba agradecida de haber podido contar con ellos todos esos años, estaba claro que no habría podido hacer nada sin el respaldo de sus camaradas.

-Solo me resta agradecer por todos los años de trabajo, y confianza en el sueño de la sociedad que necesitamos. Y me tomare la libertad de pedirles que sigan trabajando hasta que quede establecida esa paz, que necesitamos tanto nosotros, como los humanos. – hizo una reverencia formal hacía ellos con una elegancia innata, y con un gesto de sincera amabilidad, que por un minuto volvieron a vez a la misma jovenzuela risueña y alegre que alguna vez conocieron. Yuuki se enderezó, y volvió la atención a su hijo. – Haruka… - llamó, y el joven hombre se acercó ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Ya están adentro esperándonos, madre. – asintió lentamente, y dio una última mirada a ese gran grupo de personas, gravando sus rostros en su mente por una última vez. Subieron los escalones hasta adentrarse al edificio de la asociación, ambos siendo iluminados por esa penumbra ligeramente incandescente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Aidou, murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran. – Ahí va la última reina sangre pura, Kuran Yuuki. – Todos guardaron un minuto de absoluto y respetuoso silencio.

Kaien Cross, dejó caer una lágrima solitaria al verla perderse detrás de esa enorme y gruesa puerta de roble macizo. Sayori, se acercó lentamente y le preguntó aún con la voz ligeramente estrangulada. – Pensé que iría con ella, Cross-san.

Negó con la cabeza, recomponiéndose, pero sin lograr borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. – No soy capaz de verla desaparecer, Yori-chan. Ningún padre, puede ser capaz de ver algo como eso.

Luego de eso los nobles se mantuvieron fuera, vigilando y esperando que todo se terminara de consumar.

.

.

Zero Kiryuu, alzó la vista del papeleo que tenía al frente y desvió la vista hacía el ventanal a su izquierda, que en ese momento dejaba entrar una luz anaranjada y cálida que iluminaba todo el despacho que ocupaba. Había sido un completo infierno ese día. No había podido concentrarse en nada desde que se levantó, y la noche anterior apenas si había podido dormir un par de horas. Se reclinó en la silla, y cerró los ojos unos momentos buscando despejarse o al menos poder pasar de la primera línea en el informe que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba, su interior se removía con violencia llenando su mente de disgusto. Odiaba lo que estaba pasando. Aborrecía la idea de que Kaori estuviera enamorada de ese mocoso, ¿por qué de todos los hombres en que pudo fijar sus ojos tenía que ser precisamente en el vástago de los Kuran? Cada vez que los veía juntos era doloroso. Era ver a Kuran Kaname seduciéndola. No podía resistirlo. Ante eso la única carta que le quedó por esgrimir era la condición de sangre pura maldito, pero increíblemente la reina de los vampiros había accedido a sacrificar voluntariamente su vida para sellarlo y volverlo humano. Se lo llevara el infierno, debía ser una broma del destino de muy mal gusto. Y la noticia lejos de satisfacerlo solo lo lleno de una tensión aún mayor, junto con esa sensación de pegajosa ansiedad.

Recordaba claramente la visita que le había hecho ella para tratar el tema. Habían pasado exactamente tres meses. Y al igual que hoy, había sido una jodida semana en la cual había tenido que prácticamente exiliar a su querida hija del país, solo para alejarla de las garras de ese condenado vampiro. Llevaba prácticamente viéndose un año en secreto, y él, gracias a un informe de Yagari pudo enterarse que era lo que estaba pasando. Debía reconocerse a sí mismo que se puso como una fiera y tuvo que controlarse para no irrumpir en la mansión Kuran y vaciar la Bloody Rose en la maldita cabeza de ese vampiro.

Se tuvo que conformar con hacer una simple visita.

.

.

-Dime que es una de tus jodidas bromas, maestro. – soltó con los dientes apretados.

-Lamento decirlo, Zero. Pero tú chica tiene un amorío con el chico Kuran. – el cazador estaba con los brazos cruzados, y con una expresión tan seria en el rostro que no daba lugar a duda. Él no podía creer la ironía del destino, y en ese momento agradeció que a su compañero le hubieran arrebatado sus recuerdos. De no haber sido así, esto sería un pandemónium. Perder dos veces ante un Kuran, sería un infierno.

Se quedó quieto un momento procesando la noticia, para luego abrir los ojos con ira. De un movimiento brusco se levantó tan violentamente que volteó la pesada silla; y de un salto fluido y rápido, cruzó por sobre el escritorio y cayó frente a Yagari. Con todo el entrenamiento del otro cazador, eso no lo vio venir, y un segundo después estaba elevado del suelo tomado por las solapas de su abrigo. Zero respiraba fuertemente con los ojos de un brillante rojo. Estaba encolerizado. – Mientes. – fue el susurró amenazante. – Dime que es mentira. – soltó con la mandíbula tensa.

Yagari no se sobresaltó, pero si le produjo preocupación la violenta reacción. En ese estado Zero haría una tontería. Una tontería que podía gatillar en una nueva guerra sin cuartel si llegaba a ponerle una mano encima al joven Kuran. Si se descontrolaba; no quedaría otra que encerrarlo en una maldita mazmorra. Le gustara o no todo el rollo, la paz estaba recientemente entablada y no podían arriesgarla. Ni siquiera por Kaori. – Lo siento. Pero no es mentira.

El presidente de la asociación, mudó su expresión, en una de profunda cólera animal que le hizo gruñir implacable. Sin mediación lanzó a su maestro con todas sus fuerzas contra la muralla contraria mientras sacaba su arma de su funda, y con trancos largos se dirigía a la puerta con toda la intención de liquidar al vástago atrevido. No alcanzó a tomar el pomo, cuando Kaito abrió la puerta violentamente y entraba, cortándole el paso a Kiryuu, y rodeándolo con un grupo de sus cazadores más experimentados. Ellos ya se habían enterado de las noticias, y con Yagari ya habían trazado un plan. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, podían dejar ir a Zero transformado en un basilisco a la mansión sangre pura. En ese estado de enajenación solo haría una locura. Así que mientras entraba el mismo Yagari, Kaito había reunido ese grupo para frenarle los pies. Tuvo que disponer de lo mejor. Zero era el presidente por el simple motivo de que era el cazador más fuerte conocido hasta ahora, incluso superior que Kaien Cross en sus mejores años.

Y además era un vampiro. Por lo tanto sería un maldito dolor en el culo.

-Fuera de mi camino. – fue la orden seca, y llena de advertencia. Estaba fuera de sí. – Si no quieren que les rompa la cabeza a ustedes también.

-Lamento señor presidente, no poder acceder a su orden directa. – fue la respuesta lacónica de Kaito. – No saldrás de está habitación en este estado. No podemos permitir que mandes al cuerno todo el trabajo que hemos hecho, Zero. – Los ojos carmín bruñido se estrecharon más, y solo hizo crujir el cuello preparándose para atacar.

Había sido una tarea titánica someterlo, y estuvieron a punto de no lograrlo. Fue una locura, pero después de algunas fracturas en alguno de los hombres, pudieron dominarlo y encerrarlo en una de las mazmorras de la asociación. Yagari, quedó con dos costillas fracturadas, pero aparte del dolor, sanarían en unos días.

Tuvieron que dejarlo, tres días en una celda, para que se calmara. Luego de eso, llamarón a Asami para lo llevara a casa, advirtiéndole que sería mejor que Kaori no estuviera presente. Lo suspendieron de funciones por dos semanas, en las que Yagari de mala gana tuvo que hacer de interino. Cuando llevaba una semana en la casa, y había recuperado su cabeza fría, y luego de haber hablado con su mujer; finalmente fue a ver los Kuran. Seguía enojado, pero no haría nada tan estúpido como asesinar al heredero. Solo se conformaría con lastimarlo, una o dos costillas quebradas quizás.

Tomó su camioneta imponente, y sin sacar su arma de su funda, solo se cuidó de ponerse su abrigo que la cubriera de la vista. Manejo con el entrecejo fruncido, y ese gusto amargo en la boca del estomago que no se podía quitar. Él siempre se caracterizó por ser muy profesional en su trabajo, pero había algo en todo eso que se le hacía desagradablemente familiar. Y eso solo lo terminaba de desquiciar. Cuando se encontró con la entrada, la verja se abrió automáticamente y ni se molestó en dar una mirada al guardia que lo escrutaba desde la garita. Se estacionó violentamente, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos sobre la grava, justo en el frente a la gran puerta de la mansión. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba de su última visita hace unos años. Si tenía que hablar con esa mujer, enviaba a alguien, o ella simplemente se pasaba por su despacho. Pero él evitaba estar en este lugar, no le gustaba la sensación de la casa, impregnada con la esencia de esos vampiros. Molesto, se bajó de la camioneta negra, y con zancadas resueltas e irreverente subió las escaleras. Antes que llegara al último, la puerta ya estaba abierta por un mayordomo, que claramente era un vampiro nivel c. Este le dio una mirada de reproche, pero ni siquiera se molesto en devolverle un gesto amenazador.

Él iba por sus amos.

Cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la casa, le golpeó con fuerza el aroma de sus moradores. Pero claramente el que se imponía era el de ella. Le encolerizo poder distinguirlos, y sentir esa sensación incomoda aumentar.

-Yuuki-sama viene en seguida, si gusta puede esperarla en salón principal…

-La esperare acá. – fue la cortante respuesta. El mayordomo iba a responder, cuando en la cima de la escalera señorial, se materializó la silueta de la señora de la casa. Zero por un momento se sintió sobrecogido, por la aparición imprevista. Se veía magnifica, iba con un vestido sencillo y largo de un color azul rey, que contrastaba con su piel blanca y esos ojos color café rojizos profundo. Se odió por sentirse impresionado de un maldito monstruo. Majestuosamente, bajó la escalera hasta ubicarse casi al final deteniéndose para observarlo. Zero Kiryuu había madurado tanto en sus facciones, como en su contextura, seguía manteniendo ese aire áspero y aspecto tosco. Era un hombre cautivamente, y lo único que modificaba su aspecto era esa barba que le daba un aire más maduro. Se veían con cierta regularidad, más antes, que ahora. Cuando terminaron con la casería de los sangre puras, coincidían en las reuniones del nuevo consejo. Él no daba muestras de recordar nada y ella se sentía agradecida por eso. Podían trabajar juntos, y la tranquilizaba saber que el dolor no era compartido, y él estaba ajeno a ello. Por último, sí, estaba al corriente del motivo que traían a Zero ese día a su casa, y más aún la expresión de profundo enojo que tenía gravado en su rostro.

Nunca habría previsto que algo como esto iba a pasar. Era como una burla del destino hacer que precisamente fueran sus hijos enamorados. Al principio estuvo a punto de intervenir, rechazando rotundamente la idea, pero luego al verlo por si misma se dijo que no tenía derecho. Debería resistirse a la tentación de manipularlos. No tenía derecho, a hacer algo como eso.

-Kiryuu-san, esperaba tú visita. – hizo un ligero gesto con su cabeza, manteniendo la compostura.

-Así que estabas al tanto de esto Kuran. – dijo endureciendo la expresión.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Kiryuu-san. – respondió tranquilamente. – Mi hijo me comunico solo unas horas antes de recibir una llamada de la asociación.

Gruñó nuevamente irascible. – Quiero a tu monstruo lejos de mi hija. Es una advertencia. – fue la concisa declaración. – Sino, aténganse a las consecuencias. – apretó la pistola, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Yuuki, alzó la cabeza, y la torció ligeramente sin una gota de temor, pero con un gesto de un incipiente enojo ante la forma de referirse a Haruka. – Creo que esa es una decisión que no te corresponde. No podemos decidir por ellos.

-No estoy para juegos. – apretó el arma entre sus dedos. – Si lo veo cerca de Kaori, lo liquido.

La careta de tranquilidad se triso, por la directa amenaza, y un gesto enfado se translució. Descendió los últimos escalones y se acercó a él calmada. – Lamento tener que comunicarte Kiryuu-san, que si te atrevieses si quiera a intentar lastimar a mi hijo. La muerte será algo que rogaras.

Ante la directa respuesta y su confiado avance, Zero desenfundó su arma y la apunto hábilmente en medio de la frente deteniéndola. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el metal toco en medio de sus cejas, solo dejó de avanzar. – No te me acerques, monstruo.

Lo taladró con su mirada, y se cuadró dejando un poco de su poder envolverla, haciendo que Zero solo hiciera sonar la pistola. – ¿Yo soy el monstruo? – empezó con dureza. – Cuando eres tú eres el que vienes a mi casa a amenazarme y a apuntarme con tu arma a la cabeza. ¿Y te atreves a decir que yo soy el monstruo?– la respuesta le molestó aún más, pero cuando iba a responder ácidamente una tercera presencia irrumpió.

-No se atreva a seguir apuntándola con esa arma. – fue la imprevista intervención de Haruka. Bajó de un saltó y cayo detrás de Yuuki, con una expresión fría y calculada. – Mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto. Kiryuu-san, usted me busca a mí. – se acercó y quedó a la altura de su madre.

Algo en esa respuesta y ese tono tan bajo y amenazante, se le hizo familiar removiéndosele en el interior. Donde había visto esa mirada antes, se preguntó. Yuuki al ver que el cazador desviaría sin remordimiento el arma al corazón de su hijo, y percatándose que por un milisegundo se vio dubitativo, le dio un golpe con su telequinesis que lo envió al suelo para luego lanzar la pistola, desarmándolo. – Te dije que ni siquiera pensarás en lastimarlo. – se agachó junto a él asegurándose de acercar el brazalete a su tatuaje inmovilizándolo. Zero no podía creer que ella tuviera ese brazalete. – Hijo, esto es entre el señor presidente y yo. Y no lo mataré, así que no te preocupes.

-Kaori, no me lo perdonaría. – declaró, con su expresión calmada. – Pero no deseó que tú te expongas, madre. – dio un paso, aún con un aura amenazante. – Que clase de hombre sería si permitiera que te lastimaran.

-Tranquilo, yo arreglare esto. Si tú permaneces aquí será como hondear una muleta frente a un toro. Lo que necesitamos es que se vuelva razonable.

Haruka permaneció quieto no muy convencido de dejarla a solas con ese hombre agresivo. Pero luego ella, le envió una honda expansiva de energía más amable, y como un acuerdo tácito y silencioso lo instó a obedecerla. Haruka acepto a regañadientes, no sin antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia al cazador en el suelo, y volver a subir al piso superior. – Ahora, quien es el monstruo Kuran. – Dijo con dificultad por la presión que su poder ejercía sobre él, se sentía como una pesada roca.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste opción Kiryuu-san.

-¿Me dejaras pegado el suelo hasta que se te antoje? – cuestionó brusco.

-Sí te comportaras civilizadamente te dejare ir. – manifestó con su expresión recompuesta, pero sin aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre él. Zero, aún le costaba creer que ese cuerpo que se veía tan frágil lo tuviera dominado con tanta facilidad contra el suelo, sin siquiera tocarlo realmente. Solo la fuerza de la mente, y ese maldito brazalete que no podía recordar que existiera. ¿Por qué esa sangre pura tenía ese instrumento?

Bufó un sí de mala gana. Era suficientemente humillante, estar a merced de ese vampiro infernal. La mujer, se levantó lentamente y puso distancia entre ellos, para luego dejar ir el peso sobre el cazador. Zero, inspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, y se sentó en el suelo recuperando el aliento, antes de volver a levantarse lentamente sin perder ese aire amenazante. Ambos se quedaron en medio de la entrada, atentos a los movimientos del otro. Yuuki sabía que Zero era poderoso, y si bien había podido inmovilizarlo, también era consciente que un movimiento en falso y podía asesinarla.

Zero la taladró con sus bruñidos ojos lilas llenó de desprecio, y luego de un momento desvió la mirada y sin decir nada más, se volteó para salir de la casa con ese aire torvo a su alrededor. Ambos sabían que eso no terminaba ahí.

Cuando cerró violentamente la puerta a sus espaldas, y se escuchó el rugir del motor y el rechinar de las ruedas contra el suelo, Yuuki se permitió soltar un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Esto sería una batalla agotadora.

.

.

.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada. Pero hace unos días me puse en la labor de releer el manga de Vampire Knight, y me vi tan sumergida de nuevo en la historia, que no pude resistirme a escribir algo.

Pues bien, esta historia contara de otro capitulo más un epilogo (o dos, depende de cómo ande mi creatividad y el interés que despierte). Al principio quería que fuera algo más centrado en Yuuki y Kaname, me pegó un poquito duro saber que este se va a sacrificar. Pero luego de a poco entró Zero y ya no pude luchar contra él. xD

Leí varios comentarios que Kaname se había transformado en un Gary, pero no puedo estar más en contra de esa opinión, con todo el respeto que se merece claro esta. Lo que me pasa con este personaje es que me despierta la empatía. Estar condenado a vivir solo, debe ser una pesadilla. No sé, no lo considero ni un mártir ni nada, ha metido las patas hasta el fondo y también actúa como un villano. Pero los motivos que lo mueven y la cruda realidad a la que está atado, me hacen evitar odiarlo. En fin, es mi humilde sentir al respecto. xD

No sé si gustará realmente, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Me gustaría saber que opinan. En fin, cualquier duda me lo deja saber. No habrá más de una semana por actualización, ya que tengo la historia casi terminada.

Cariño, gente, me alegra volver.

* * *

_**Brisa Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: Escribí está parte del fic escuchando la banda sonora de vampire knight, de Evanescence "Understanding" y "Lies" entre otras de la misma banda (xD) y en especial en la parte final del flash back, la canción de Pablo Alboran "Perdóname", me ayudó con la escritura. Esto por si quieren acompañar la lectura._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

**S**e dejó caer hacía atrás, en el sillón y se tomó la frente con desosiego. Luego de esa visita, su vida se había hecho un completo infierno. Llegó a su casa, y empezó una discusión monumental con Asami, exigiendo que le dijera donde estaba Kaori. Luego de que le dijera donde se marchó sin esperarla, no sin una punzada de culpa a ver los ojos verdes de su mujer dirigirle una mirada punzantemente adolorida, pero sin detenerse volvió a montar la camioneta y se fue directo hacía la academia Cross. Mientras conducía como un demente, varios kilómetros por sobre lo permitido, se dijo así mismo que era un idiota, era obvio que ella se ocultaría en la academia bajo el alero de Kaien. Ese viejo alcahuete, seguro estaba enterado de todo desde el principio.

Apretó el acelerador a fondo.

Asami tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de llorar, cuando vio a Zero salir como una tromba y azotar la puerta principal haciendo temblar las paredes. Jamás había sentido miedo de él hasta esa semana. Siempre fue el tipo duro, y parco, pero nunca había actuado de esa manera tan iracunda. No dentro de las paredes de su casa, siempre era paciente, y cuidadoso. Se afirmó en la pared más cercana buscando recomponerse, y esperando que el temblor de las manos cesara lo suficiente para poder discar el número de la academia. Le aliviaba que Ichiru estuviera en el extranjero, algo como esto habría sido simplemente más desastroso. Ya más calmada, fue hasta el teléfono y marco el número directo del director. Mejor sería que estuvieran preparados para cuando Zero llegara.

Escuchó con impaciencia el tono de marcado. Hasta cuando levantaron el auricular al otro lado y es oyó un _"Diga" _calmado al otro lado de la línea.

-Cross-san, habla Asami. – se identificó apuradamente.

-_"Oh, Asami-chan, que gusto de oírte. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti con Kaori-chan. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?" – _cuestionó con esa voz insulsa y alegre.

-Zero va para allá. – le soltó con preocupación, y un tono de voz llenó de ansiedad. Kaien mudó su expresión a una seria. – Cross-san dígale a Kaori, que sea prudente cuando se enfrenten. Jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado, es como...como… - se detuvo a tomar aire. –… si no le conociera.

El director tomó nota del tono angustiado, y entendía su preocupación. Desde que Zero se enterara de todo esto era como volver a ver al muchachito incontrolable y agresivo que tuvo bajo su tutela. Asami también era cazadora, y era muy fuerte, pero en todos sus años nunca la escuchó así. Todo esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso, más aún temía que el selló de Yuuki sobre él terminara por romperse. Si sin recordar estaba así, sería letal que averiguara que la historia se estaba repitiendo.

-Tranquila Asami-chan. – empezó con tono sosegado queriendo infundirle calma. – Zero-kun solo está molesto. Para él es muy duro, por su mala experiencia con los purasangres, pero cuando llegue yo me encargare que todo se mantenga en términos razonable. Siempre fue un jovencito con muy mal genio. – terminó en un tono algo agudo.

A sus espaldas, Kaori, al escuchar parte de la conversación se puso de pie alarmada. Su padre venía a la academia. Le dirigió una mirada llena de significado al director, que solo asintió con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

-Eso espero. – hizo una pausa. – Se me olvidaba, fue a la mansión Kuran y al parecer tuvo una disputa con la pura sangre. Al parecer no hubo ataques, pero aún así avisare a Yagari -san.

-Concuerdo que es lo más conveniente. Pero fue una imprudencia de su parte, más aún en este momento. Los Kuran tienen el control absoluto de la sociedad vampírica, si les ocurriera algo las negociaciones se verían irremediablemente afectadas. – El director Cross vio claramente el brincó que dio la joven en su asiento al escuchar nombrar a los Kuran. Su expresión se agravó aún más.

-Yo haré la llamada a la asociación y voy a academia. Dígale a Kaori que se quede tranquila, y sea prudente.

-No te preocupes. Me hare cargo.

Y con un último, gracias, por parte de mujer, cortó la comunicación. Kaien se arregló los anteojos antes de exhalar profundamente con agotamiento. – Tú padre viene para acá. – le informó mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, y afirmaba sus manos sobre él, con aire grave.

-Esto esta terriblemente mal. – respondió con verdadero pesar. El director la observó con cuidado, se parecía mucho a Zero, tenía sus mismos ojos y su color de cabello, lo tenía hasta la cintura con ligeras hondas. Tenía los rasgos delicados de su madre, y un porte erguido y digno de su padre. Era muy guapa. Y adoraba a su papá. – Fue a ver a Haruka, ¿cierto? – cuestionó con los ojos ansioso.

Se recostó sobre sus codos sobre la mesa, y asintió antes de hablar. – Sí. Asami no me dio mayores detalles al respecto, pero al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con la reina.

Kaori cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, e hizo una mueca lastimosa. – Pero, nadie salió herido cierto. No se lastimaron…

-Como te dije no tengo mayores detalles. Pero creo que solo fue una fuerte discusión, sin heridos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, unos cortos momentos antes de la chica volviera a hablar. – Quiero hablar con Haruka, director. No podré estar tranquila hasta que no sepa que ocurrió en esa casa.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor que esa llamada espere, Kaori. – se acomodó las gafas, más como un tic que por necesitarlo. – Ahora, debes centrarte en como vas a plantar cara a Zero. Tienes que estar realmente decidida en lo que quieres, y estar consciente que habrá un precio que pagar.

-Quiero a Haruka, director. – fue la resulta declaración. – Y también quiero a mi padre, pero no puedo compartir esa visión espeluznante de los vampiros. Haruka, no es como los otros que hubo antes. Y Yuuki-sama, siempre ha sido muy humanitaria y consciente. Me niego a pensar como él. – se mordió el labios. – No puedo meter a todos los vampiros en el mismo saco, es como decir que todos los humanos son buenos. Él con su condición, debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Cross, la escuchó interés mientras asentía. – Me alegra escuchar eso Kaori-chan. Es una opinión muy madura. Solo te pido que seas cautelosa, y razones con él. Y no lo juzgues, él tiene motivos poderosos para mantener sus aprehensiones contra los vampiros, él fue victima directa del poder que ellos pueden ejercer y por eso tiene esa visión tan inflexible. Únicamente intenta no perder la perspectiva, ¿bien? – Ambos escucharon claramente el sonido de un vehículo detenerse a la entrada, y el portazo respectivo. Cruzaron miradas asentimiento antes que el Kaien juntara las manos nuevamente y agregará. – Entonces, empieza la acción.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo mientras iba hacía la oficina del director. El secretario que estaba a fuera, quiso decir algo, pero la mirada mordaz que le dio fue suficiente para acallarlo y bajara la cabeza, amedrentado. Entró a la habitación, sin delicadeza para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Parecía un cuadro. Tanto el director, como su hija estaban sentados rígidamente, cada cual en su lugar como aguardando su llegada. Pasó su mirada estudiando a cada uno de los ocupantes, ya sabiendo que habían sido avisados de su venida.

-Zero-kun, toma asiento y hablemos. – ofreció cordialmente el director.

-Yo no vine a hablar. Solo vengo a llevarme Kaori. – fue la huraña respuesta.

-Papá, yo sé que estás enojado pero necesito que escuches... – empezó agobiada.

-No. – fue la respuesta tajante, que la hizo retroceder. Antes de volver sus ojos al mayor detrás del escritorio. – Tú sabías de esto desde antes. – aseveró, sin duda. – Y les cubriste las espaldas…

-No me correspondía inmiscuirme, lo siento Zero-kun.

-Pero si te traes a mi hija hasta la academia sin consultarme. – sus respuestas eran afiladas como navajas.

Kaien Cross, solo guardó silencio. Y la chica, intervino. – Papá el director solo hizo lo que yo le rogué. No lo culpes.

-Nunca me espere que tú hicieras algo como esto. – Ni siquiera la miró, cuando con un tono incisivo si dirigió a ella. – Te creí más sensata, Kaori. Pero veo que solo eres una muchachita inmadura que no sabe lo que hace.

-Zero… -empezó Kaien, pero fue cortado por el cazador.

-No te metas. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Kaori lo miró herida. – Yo se lo que hago. Y se lo que quiero. Él que no se detiene a escuchar y pasa por sobre los demás, eres tú.

-No tengo nada que escuchar. No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga aceptar esta absoluta locura.

-Yo quiero a Haruka. Lo amo. – declaró abiertamente, pero sin bajar la mirada. Zero, sintió que le taladraban el pecho. Pero no cedería, Kaori no sabía lo que decía. No entendía la naturaleza de esos monstruos.

-No lo amas. – contradijo, con el cuerpo tensó. – Solo estás deslumbrada por el traje que esconde al monstruo.

-¡No! – exclamó enojada. – ¡Haruka no es un monstruo! Él es dulce, gentil y jamás ha lastimado a un ser humano. – rebatió.

Zero alzó las cejas con burla. – Un monstruo gentil. Eso si que me da risa. – sonrió sin una gota de humor en el rostro. – Yo no voy a permitir que Kuran te ponga una mano encima, y si para eso tengo que sacarte del país y encerrarte en alguna parte alejada, créeme que lo haré.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, espantada ante las palabras Kiryuu. – ¿Me vas a sacar del país? Vienes para llevarme… - murmuró, mientras se levantaba del asiento mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

-No me dejas más opción. – fue hasta ella, y la tomó del brazo llevándola bruscamente hasta la puerta.

-¡Zero! – llamó Cross horrorizado por el cariz que había tomado. Su hijo adoptivo no lo escuchó mientras se llevaba a trompicones a la muchacha por el pasillo. – Kami, esto está mal. Terriblemente mal… - se dijo así mismo mientras, se tomaba una mejilla impotente.

-¡Papá, suéltame! – se removió enojada, el agarre de hierro del hombre. – ¡No quiero ir contigo!

-No es facultativo. – llegaron al auto y sin soltar su brazo, le abrió la puerta. – Y espero que obedezcas. – Ella se metió al auto, dándole una mirada llena de aflicción, y disgusto. Mientras él se giraba, y se metía al asiento del conductor. – Me lo agradecerás en unos años. – le dijo, con tono más tranquilo.

Kaori no lo miró. – Dices que todos los vampiros son monstruos. – habló lentamente, y sin quitar la vista de la ventana. – Ante ese juicio tan duro, siempre olvidas que tú también eres un vampiro. Y ahora actúas también como un monstruo. – le dijo de una forma tan desprovista de emoción, y con una expresión tan en blanco. Que Zero, no fue capaz de responder nada y solo siguió con los ojos puestos en el camino, sintiendo un dolor perforándole el cuerpo.

.

.

Se levantó de la silla ante el recuerdo de esa conversación. Fue la última que tuvieron durante los próximos diez meses en que tuvo a Kaori en el extranjero, bajo el cuidado de su hijo mayor, Ichiru, en un enclave de cazadores que había en Inglaterra. Se había negado en redondo a hablarle, o siquiera estar en la misma habitación con él. Asami, lo había querido consolar de no haber estado tan furiosa por el tratamiento dado a su hija.

Digamos que su vida familiar, era un caos. Y ni hablar de la asociación cuando se enteraron del pequeño pleito en la mansión Kuran. Y se mantuvo así hasta la noche en que apareció ella, solicitando una reunión. Solo alcanzaron a avisarle que la reina sangre pura iba de camino hasta su oficina. No pudo negarse, a atenderla.

De mal humor y cansado, esperó impaciente a que llegara. Entre más rápido, la viera más rápido podría despacharla. Esperaba que fuera algo del consejo, porque respecto al otro tema, no había nada que hacer.

Escuchó los golpes en la puerta, y ladró un secó adelante. Entró lentamente a la habitación y tal como había pasado la última vez, sintió que contuvo el aliento al verla entrar deslumbrante, para luego odiarse por eso. Y nuevamente esa sensación pegajosa e incomoda lo embargó, porque cuando lo miraba sentía como si supiera algo que él no podía entender.

-Buenas noches Kiryuu-san. – lo saludo mientras avanzaba hasta tomar asiento frente a él.

-Que tal. – fue la respuesta lacónica, mientras se enderezaba en su lugar. – En que puedo ayudarte. – la apuró, sin una gota de cordialidad.

Yuuki, se recostó ligeramente contra la silla en una pose relajada y distinguida, mientras afirmaba el codo sobre las soporte. Se veía como si el mundo le perteneciera, aún cuando estaba en su oficina, y sentada en una de sus malditas sillas. – Vengo a que tengamos esa conversación que empezó en mi casa, Kiryuu-san.

-Esa conversación está zanjada. – fue la terca respuesta.

-Quiero que me diga, cuál es el impedimento para que mi hijo pueda desposar a su hija. – cuestionó inspeccionándolo con esos grandes ojos café rojizo.

Zero, frunció el ceño sintiendo que su temperamento estaba empezando a flamear. Esta mujer presuntuosa, creía que él permitiría que Kaori se uniera a una de esas bestias. Realmente creía que lo permitiría. Ja. Eso no pasaría. – Tú hijo, es un maldito vampiro sangre pura. Crees que voy a permitir que le arruine la vida a Kaori.

Sin cambiar de expresión serena, torció la cabeza asintiendo con entendimiento. – Entonces, el impedimento es que Haruka sea un vampiro sangre pura.

-Básicamente. – contestó con sarcasmo burlón.

Yuuki, no se molesto y solo ignoró el tono grosero de su respuesta. Conocía muy bien ese carácter arisco, y duro. – Entonces, - empezó con voz pausada. –…si el fuera humano no tendrías objeciones a que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Entrecerró los ojos, y la taladró con los ojos. Sintiendo nuevamente el enojo empezar bullir, como se venía siendo costumbre. –– Hablas de la falta de humanidad como si fuera una nimiedad. El cambio de especie no es un detalle menor, que pueda ser remediado. (Ya sabía él de eso) – hizo un hincapié en un tono insolente. Pero solo recibió esa mirada sosegada, que solo lo impaciento más. – No tengo tiempo para conversaciones absurdas, Kuran.

-Siempre tan impaciente, Kiryuu-san. – rió suavemente cordial. – Pues bien, dado que ese es el gran problema. Vengo a ofrecer una solución razonable, que dejaría a todos conformes.

-¿Qué? Les borraras la memoria. – dijo con un tono cortante, que la dejó inmóvil en su asiento por unos segundos con una expresión en blanco, y por primera vez la vio realmente incomoda en su presencia. Yuuki, se preguntó por primera vez si ese sería un comentario aislado o él había recordado algo.

-Yo mejor que nadie sé, que con los recuerdos no se juega. – fue la respuesta seria. Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos antes de que ella, retomara el tema. – Mi ofrecimiento es convertir a mi hijo en humano, y que tú lo dejes desposarse con Kaori. Ellos podrán ir donde les plazca, Haruka por supuesto, mantendrá la fortuna.

Toda la irritación que había estado soportando, se apagó de improviso ante las palabras de Yuuki. – Me estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a sacrificarte, y volverlo humano; para que ellos estén juntos. – la miraba escéptico, procesando sus palabras.

-Sí. Yo lo vuelvo humano, y tus los dejas que sean libres para vivir su amor. Sin culpas, y sin cargas.

-Vas a morir, para que vivan juntos. – repitió como si las palabras hubieran perdido significado en su mente.

-Correcto. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué dices?

Zero la escrutó atentamente. – ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? – preguntó finalmente después de que un pesado silencio se instalara en la estancia.

La reina Kuran, sonrió tristemente. – Solo quiero que sea feliz, y alejarlo de la maldición de los sangre pura. Le prometí a Kaname que él sí, sería feliz.

Esos ojos nostálgicos, la hicieron un eco en el alma que no pudo desplazar. – Haces promesas ambiciosas.

-Conozco tus aprehensiones acerca de nosotros, Zero. – algo en la forma de decir su nombre lo hizo sentir melancólico. Jamás lo había llamado por su nombre antes, y era tan extraño escucharlo. – Sé que temes por todo lo que es ser un sangre pura, tanto por el peligro como por la corrupción. – hizo una pausa reflexiva, con aire tan taciturno que la hizo ver cansada y mayor. – Pero, créeme lo único que quiero es que mi hijo salga de la oscuridad de la que somos prisioneros, y sé que Kaori-chan, es la luz a la que puede aferrarse para poder caminar bajo el sol.

Zero se quedó quieto unos segundos con un fuerte resquemor en la garganta, que le quería impulsar a preguntar eso, que lleva veinte años, dándole vueltas en la cabeza; ¿por qué no aceptó ese mismo ofrecimiento que le hizo ese sangre pura? Si no quería que su hijo viviera con esa maldición, bien habrían podido salvarse los dos. La volvió a estudiar con detención, Yuuki, esperaba con esa misma expresión tranquila, y esa pequeña sonrisa. Era la misma expresión que vio en Kuran, cuando fue a buscarla a la celda, donde estaba aferrada a su hermano. Ya no deseaba vivir. Esa idea le produjo un azote de una incomodidad muy parecida a la aflicción, que no supo a que atribuir. Antes de poder siquiera suprimir la pregunta, soltó de forma directa lo que no se había atrevido a preguntar antes. – Esa noche… - empezó con un dejó sin emoción, y con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué no dejaste que Izaya te sellara? Si tanto deseos has tenido siempre de que tú hijo fuera libre, ¿por qué escapaste? – había algo en la misteriosa mirada borgoña que lo inquietaba.

Yuuki no respondió al instante. Sabía que él haría esa pregunta, torció la sonrisa en un gesto enigmático, pero no por eso se le hacía más fácil hablar sobre eso. Era un recuerdo amargo, solitario, y lleno de culpa…

.

.

Estaba aferrada al pecho de su hermano. Ambos, resguardado del frío de la celda, por su largo sobretodo negro que cubría su ligera vestimenta elegante. La sostenía contra él, con una mano aferrada a su cintura, mientras ella escuchaba atenta el latir pausado de ese corazón poderoso. Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras sobraban ante las eventuales circunstancias.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, para reprimir nuevamente el llanto. No lloraría más. Ella ya tenía una meta, y si las cosas salían como había deseado, debía mantenerse tranquila. Kaname había accedido a su petición, y ella, cumpliría con su propia promesa. Sintió que él la aferraba más fuerte contra sí, y le besaba la coronilla. – Espero que me puedas perdonar, que cambie las condiciones de nuestro trato. – murmuró contra su pelo.

La joven, se tensó entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba buscar la mirada de Kaname. – ¿D-de qué estás hablando…? La puerta de la mazmorra crujió en un sonido de bisagras, y dos presencias entraron por la puerta. Supo de inmediato quienes eran, Kiryuu Zero, e Izaya-san. Iban por ella, lo sabía. Se puso frenética entre los brazos de acero que la acunaban, quiso separarse de él y echar a correr. Pero entre más forcejeaba menos podía liberarse, con la respiración entre cortada por la desesperación y los ojos dilatados por el pánico ante la eventual cambio de planes. – ¡Me lo prometiste Kaname!… - reclamó con la voz atormentada. – ¡Teníamos un trato!

-Cumplí con mi parte, pequeña. – respondió con voz pausada, mientras la contenía removiéndose. – Te dejé algo mío. Lo llevas contigo, ahora. – la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, e inspiró su aroma. – Lo que quiero que entiendas, que esto los salvara a los dos. – le musitó contra su oreja.

-¡No, puedes hacer esto! – se quejó.

Se escuchó un sonido de llaves, y la voz grave de Zero. – Tienes visita, princesa. – dijo sin emoción, sin una gota de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Se volteó a verlo, parado en la reja siendo acompañado por un hombre adulto de rasgos hermosos, de cabellos sueltos. – Vengo a cumplir mi promesa.

-No. – soltó, con ese dejo desesperado en su voz buscando a Kaname. – No hagas, esto.

-Lo siento, cariño. – la besó brevemente en los labios. – Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes. – volvió sus ojos a Zero. – Podrías llevarla, Kiryuu-san.

Asintió secamente, y tomó el brazo de Yuuki levantándola del suelo sin delicadeza. Se volvió hacía su hermano con una expresión desesperada, y forcejeó para quedarse. Kaname solo la dejó ir con su mirada borgoña y melancólica, que siempre lo acompañaba, y vio claramente como la pequeña chispa se terminaba de consumir. El cazador, solo apretó el paso y la tiró hacia fuera de la celda mientras, luchaba por volver a sus brazos. Durante todo el trayecto, no se detuvieron, e Izaya-san solo observaba con verdadera nostalgia la triste escena.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, Izaya-san le dio una cabezada amable, y tomó el lugar de Zero mientras la arrastraba hacía el bosque. El ex humano se quedó en su lugar con una cuota de confusión en sus ojos pero sin emitir palabras, mientras Yuuki era arrastrada contra su voluntad, y en medio de lágrimas de coraje.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto, Kuran Yuuki. – se disculpó con voz sesgada. – Pero debo honrar la promesa que hice a tú hermano.

-No quiero dejar de ser una vampira. – se resistió, con un tono bajo. – No quiero perder mis poderes. No aún. – tenía la vista pegada en el suelo, y el flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-Lamento no poder hacer nada. – se limitó a responder, el sangre pura, mientras ponía una de sus grandes mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veo… - fue todo lo que dijo. No dejaría que decidieran por ella una vez más. Sabía porque lo hacía su hermano, la amaba de una manera aprehensiva en que no le permitía la más mínima posibilidad de salir lastimada, y lo hacía aún pasando por sobre sus decisiones. Pero esta vez haría las cosas a su manera, y si se equivocaba, viviría con ello. En un movimiento imprevisto, expulsó violentamente una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo haciendo que Izaya se tabaleara y tuviera que retroceder. Ella sabía que si luchaba con el vampiro no tendría posibilidades, era mayor y más fuerte. Así que solo concentro su energía en un golpe fuerte que lo apartara, y luego hizo aparecer un par de alas grandes y transparentes que nacían en su espalda y de un color negro. Y sin mediar palabras, dio un salto impulsada hacía arriba y echó a volar rápidamente hacía la academia.

Izaya-san, se irguió en su lugar, y solo sonrió tristemente. No iría en contra de la voluntad de la princesa Kuran, ya había echo su elección. Ahora, solo le quedaba volver a su ataúd y esperar volverse polvo con el paso de los siglos. O que la decidida jovencita, dispusiera su tan ansiado final.

Zero, llegó corriendo unos segundos después con los labios apretados. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-La mariposa, eligió su destino. Quien soy yo, para pasar sobre la voluntad de la princesa. – se volteó, y desapareció entre los arboles sin volver la vista atrás.

-Se escapó. – murmuró para sí, sin despegar la vista del cielo.

Voló a todo los que sus alas podían permitirle, al punto de sentir que estás tiraban de su piel. Lo soportó con ahínco, y se dejó caer en una entrada lateral que no era muy utilizada. Se sintió aliviada de conocer todos los recovecos de ese enorme castillo, que antes le cobijo como estudiante. Bajó su aura, hasta dejarla en un estado en que se mimetizaría con un nivel c, y corrió apresurada hasta donde se encontraba el corredor que daría a la que sería la fundición. Si Kaname había elegido ese día para sellarla era lógico que esa noche él se entregaría. Apretó el paso, y casi era como un borrón a los ojos capaces de verla.

Se encontró de frente a una gran horno, del cual emanaba un calor tan fuerte que sintió el rostro arder. Escuchó las voces de Kaien Cross, reprendiendo a su hermano. Lo supo porque, esa voz sedosa y masculina solo podía ser de él, y la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¡No debiste hacer eso con ella! – se quejó en voz baja, pero con notaria molestia.

-Kaien, mi hermana es hija del sol. Solo la devolví a su medio. El único lugar donde será feliz… - se detuvo en su respuesta.

Yuuki caminó por el pasillo de piedra, ya sabía que la había detectado. Y sin miedo, se acercó a los hombre que ahora guardaban un pesado silencio, cada cual en una manifestación distinta de emociones.

-Yuuki, tú… - empezó el director.

Negó. – Me escapé. – respondió brevemente, sin quitar los ojos de Kaname. Este solo la observó dividido entre el dolor y la emoción de verla parada delante, con tanto valor. – Kaname…

-No debiste escapar de Izaya-san, Yuuki. – fue la suave reprensión.

-No quiero ser sellada, onii-sama. – respondió sin titubear. Kaien, al verlos solo se alejó unos metros para darle privacidad.

-Tú serás feliz siendo humana. – dio un paso hacía adelante, pero no acortó más la distancia.

Su mirada se dulcificó, hasta parecer chocolate liquido. Caminó hasta él, y cogió sus manos con emoción. – No, Kaname. Seré feliz siendo lo que soy. No soy una humana, soy un vampiro. Nacimos así, por que así a la naturaleza le plació hacernos. – llevó las manos elegantes hasta sus labios antes de besarlas. – Te amo, Kaname. Y te voy a amar hasta que mi vida termine. Y lo haré, como lo que soy, como tú prometida, tú descendiente, y como sangre pura.

La máscara pasiva se resquebrajó, y esa milenaria aflicción brotó en un abrazó atormentado, pero cargado de pasión. La aferró contra sí, apretándola fuerte, y alzándola del suelo mientras escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Yuuki, se aferró a su cuello, y como hacía cuando era una niña acarició sus cabellos, murmurando "te quiero" solo para que él la oyera. Su corazón se quebró cuando lo escuchó sollozar suavemente, de una forma tan profunda y desgarradora, era como si se hubiese estado ahogando en su tristeza. Los ojos de ella, se llenaron de lágrima, pero no detuvo sus manos, ni ese pequeño mantra. Sabía que la persona que la abrazaba, llevaba milenios reprimiendo el dolor y la soledad. Deseó haber nacido antes, para haberlo acompañado y amado como se merecía. Haber vivido esa vida que ambos querían.

Luego de un momento él se separó lo suficiente, para besar su frente. Extrañamente, solo había un rastro ligero de lágrimas, y los ojos intactos. No irritados, pero si sus mejillas húmedas, Yuuki las seco con sus manos. Se veía igual de hermoso, e impresionante. Aprovechado su posición, acercó su rostro ya seco y lo besó con fuerza. Transmitiéndole todo esa avalancha de sentimientos que la estremecían, y que siempre había sido generados por él. La acercó más a si mismo, y profundizó el contacto, chocando sus colmillos. Era un beso anhelante. Y lleno de necesidad. Yuuki, mordió su propio labio para que su sangre se filtrara en la boca de Kaname, y sintió como se apretó más y sus bocas se hicieron más exigente. Ambos sabían que el tiempo se les había acabado y que el final era inminente. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Kaname, antes de separarse y juntar sus frentes, con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Acarició las mejillas también húmedas de ese pequeño rayo de luz, con el que tuvo la gracia de ser bendecido en los últimos años de su milenaria existencia. Después de siglos de soledad y traición al fin, pudo encontrar esa chispa de emoción que se había apagado milenios atrás. – Te amo mi preciosa Yuuki. – murmuró con las narices rozándose.

Las facciones de la chica, se compungieron, pero se esforzó por sonreír ante esa despedida dolorosa. – Yo también te amo, Kaname-kun. – le susurró. – Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo.

-Yo también querida. Yo también. – murmuró antes de besar su coronilla.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, hasta que finalmente Kaname se empezó a separar de ella. Si no lo hacía ya, probablemente terminara por salir huyendo con ella sin muestras de resolución y dejándose llevar por ese deseo egoísta. Dejó sus manos sobre los hombros delgados de Yuuki, y observó la tristeza en esos grandes ojos borgoñas, que en ese momento eran un espejo de sus propios ojos. Odió condenarla al desconsuelo, pero ella extrañamente había decidido seguirlo aún en la oscuridad. No la merecía, pero daba gracias de tenerla. – Tú me hiciste una promesa, Yuuki.

-La cumpliré. Te juro, por mi vida que la cumpliré. – dijo decidida, y con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé. Me alegra, saber que habrá un Kuran libre de nuestra maldición. – sonrió con un dejo pacifico que Yuuki no había visto antes. Casi escuchó el crujido de su corazón al resquebrajarse. Besó la frente una vez más, antes de erguirse y terminar de soltarla. – Director Cross, ya es hora. – llamó con esa voz sedosa.

Kaien que respetuosamente había esperado en el pasillo y había cerrado la puerta, suspiró resignado. Yuuki, no lo había logrado convencer a desistir de esa decisión, así que solo quedaba cumplir el propósito. Entró, y se encontró con la imagen viva de Haruka y Juuri, observándose con un anhelo palpable. – ¿Estás seguro de esto?, Kaname. – volvió a preguntar con una esperanza incipiente.

Solo recibió una sonrisa torcida, llena de decisión que solo hizo suspirar más fuerte al director. – Yuuki, será mejor que esperes fuera. – sugirió, acariciando la mejilla.

-No. – se opuso. – Yo me quedó contigo. No me moveré de tú lado hasta que… - la voz le tembló, pero el final flotaba en la mente de los dos hombres.

-No quiero que veas esto, cariño. – pidió, con cierta ansiedad. – Solo te causara más dolor.

-Será igual aquí o afuera. – le miró con suplica. – Al menos ahora podré sostenerte hasta el final.

Kaname, le dio una mirada inquieta al director, claramente solicitando que interviniera en su favor. Kaien, alzó los hombros. – Ella ha decidido.

Bajó los hombros derrotado. – Está bien. – ambos se miraron nuevamente, por un momento intensó. Antes que él tomara la mano de Yuuki, y la guiará hasta la mesa de piedra que había labrada toscamente. Haciendo gala de su usual gentileza, la acomodó sobre ella, alzándola del suelo con un fluido movimiento, dejándola sentada. Yuuki, jamás despegó la vista de sus ojos borgoñas, y él se volvió hacía la fundición que esperaba su corazón.

Lo siguiente fue borroso. Era parecido a ver una película, donde se veía así mismo actuar desde lejos. Sintió dolor cuando su propia mano se enterró en su pecho de un movimiento certero, fue consciente del dolor al arrancar el motor de su cuerpo, pero luego de eso fue nada. Lo vio palpitante en su mano, y por unos segundos no estuvo seguro si era de él. No oía nada más que ese palpitar apresurado. Lo observó una última vez antes de dejarlo caer al fuego. Sus sentidos estaban embotados a causa del potente olor a sangre, y ya estaba sintiendo el frió avanzar desde la punta de sus pies.

Se volteó, y caminó hacía la mesa de roca en la cual vio claramente las lágrimas de Yuuki recorrer sus mejillas, pero aún así con los brazos abiertos, esperándolo. Sonrió aletargado, era el mejor lugar para dejar de existir. Nunca creyó que su muerte pudiera ser tan dulce, ni en sus mejores sueños. Sintiendo la debilidad que comenzaba a embargarlo, llegó hasta ella y se recostó sobre ella, siendo arrullado entre sus brazos delgados y amables. Percibió algunas gotas sobre rostro humedeciéndolo, y supo que ella seguía llorando. – No llores, Yuuki. Toda va a ir bien.

Asintió con vehemencia. – Si, Kaname, pero te extrañare tanto.

Le sonrió con un dejo pacifico, ya no sentía nada. Ni siquiera frió, su sangre estaba siendo drenada por unos conductos que caían directamente en recipientes. Todo sería usado para la protección de la humanidad. Se esforzó por abrir y ver esos enormes ojos cálidos, que lo mantuvieron vivo todos esos últimos años, la vio besarlo brevemente, antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en la bruma y finalmente desaparecer en una lluvia de cristal.

Yuuki, sintió como se le escapaba la vida entre las manos. Y de pronto se perdió esa sonrisa pacifica, y esa poderosa presencia, que era su hermano, se difuminó entre sus brazos como la bruma, mientras miles de trocitos de cristales se esparcían antes sus aterrorizados ojos. Sus manos se tensaron, mientras un dolor lacerante comenzaba a aguijonearle, envenenando sus sentidos. – No… - murmuró ya no viendo nada más que destellos brillantes. – Kaname… - su respiración se hizo más rápida, mientras el veneno burbujeante del dolor subía desde lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndola temblar. – ¡NO, KANAME! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que su voz se rasgaba, quebrando la quietud de la noche con un alarido de aflicción tan desgarrador que hizo un nudo en la garganta de todos aquellos que lo oyeron. Todos los vidrios de las ventanas de la asociación, estallaron, junto con los objetos de cristal. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que otro estallido de energía portentosa, terminó por cortar la electricidad del lugar. Kaien Cross, se encogió en su lugar tembloroso, a causa del poder desatado, y más aún del dolor enloquecedor que dominaba a Yuuki. – ¡NO ME DEJES! – voceó, tiritando, mientras su cabello se elevaba por su poder bailando a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, antes de volver a gritar. Y otra ráfaga, azoto produciendo un temblor en las piedras.

Sus hombros vibraban dolorosamente, mientras sollozos desolados seguían sonando sordos contra las paredes. Cross, escuchó pasos apresurados, y apareció Zero agitado y con expresión sombría. Cuando hizo ademán de entrar y desenfundar la bloody rose, el director se interpuso y silenciosamente lo hizo guardarla nuevamente. – Yo me ocupare de ella, Zero-kun. – le dijo amable, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

-¡Estás loco! – susurró enojado. – Quieres tratar tú solo con una pura sangre enloquecida.

-Es mi hija, Zero. – fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Antes de volver, y en una maniobra arriesgada, fue hasta ella. Ahora se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación sollozando como una niña. Se olvidó que Yuuki, en ese momento, tenía el poder para hacerlo estallar con su mente, se olvidó que en esos momentos ella estaba consumida por un dolor primario. Solo fue hasta ella, y confiando en ese corazón que cuido con esmero desde que era una niñita, la abrazó contra su pecho. – Shh… tranquila, hijita. – susurró, como cuando tenía pesadillas.

Los ojos vacios, y la expresión contorsionada se paralizó, para luego volver la razón a sus ojos y el dolor lacerante a traerla de vuelta. Reconoció la voz de su padre, supo que estaba parada frente a la fundición, y que Kaname se había ido. Supo que estaba sola, sin la poderosa presencia que la arrullaba desaparecida. Pero también volvió a su mente que era ella la que había escogido todo eso. Así que ya sin energía, a causa de la explosión de poder, las rodillas le flaquearon y cayó , siendo sostenida apenas por Cross. Cuidadoso la dejó en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla, ambos en medio de esa habitación.

-Se fue, papá. – murmuró, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecerle las enrojecidas mejillas. – Él se fue. – antes de volverse, y esconder su rostro en su pecho y volvía a sollozar, temblando como una muñeca a punto de quebrarse.

-Tranquila, hija. Yo siempre estaré para ti. – murmuró, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

.

.

Yuuki, meció la cabeza, buscando volver a centrarse en la realidad, alejando esos recuerdos. Estaba hablando con Zero, y esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. – Si Izaya me sellaba, no hubiera podido estar con Kaname esa noche.

-Pero tú sabías que estabas encinta, ¿por qué…? – le cuestionó sin poder comprender.

-Porque no era para mi esa salida, Kiryuu-san. Yo tenía que seguir, para asegurarme que las cosas fueran pacificas para mi hijo. Y gracias al cielo, lo he logrado. Todo está listo, para que mi especie pueda prescindir de un Kuran líder, y los vampiros puedan comenzar su gobierno con moderación y justicia. – respondió con tanta diplomacia, que él no pudo rebatirla.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, y ella le miró con sus ojos chocolate de una manera que le hizo sentir aún más melancólico. Tuvo que desviar la vista, porque se sentía transparente. Sus argumentos en contra se le disiparon en su mente, y no tuvo uno para poder echar por tierra la propuesta. Luego de unos momentos, se obligó a hablar. – Bien. Si el se vuelve humano, mis objeciones desaparecen. – dijo en un tono en blanco.

-Bien. Entonces Kiryuu-san, es un trato. – se levantó del asiento, y se acercó con la mano extendida hacía él.

Él observó su mano pequeña y blanca, y extendió la propia casi ocultándola dentro de mano más grande. Se sintió más nostálgico, y por un momento se mantuvieron con las manos en contacto. – Es un trato.

Yuuki, asintió y le sonrió agradablemente. – Me alegra que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. – ambos de pie, se soltaron y un extraño silencio incomodo cayó por un momento antes de volver a ser disipado. – Por cierto, ¿hay algún problema que haga una visita al subterráneo? – cuestionó con una expresión esperanzada.

Zero simplemente negó, sintiéndose abrumado por las sensaciones. – Ya sabes que puede visitarlo cuando se te antoje, es parte del acuerdo.

-Gracias. – le hizo una graciosa reverencia. – No le quito más tiempo señor presidente, me pondré en contacto con usted para que acordemos la fecha. Hasta luego. – y con esas últimas palabras, caminó hasta la puerta y salió fuera de su vista.

El cazador se desplomó sobre el sillón, sintiéndose entumecido por un dolor hondo. – Que es que lo que estás haciendo. – murmuró exhausto.

.

.

El cielo terminó por oscurecerse, y sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Se enderezó, buscando apartar el desaliento, y soltó un adelante, mientras volvía sus ojos a los benditos papeles. La puerta se abrió de apoco, y se asomó la cabeza de Kaori con su pelo graciosamente tomado en un medio moño.

-Papá, ellos están afuera con los nobles. – le informó entrando al lugar. – ¿Deberíamos bajar?

Él la miró con nostalgia, y en silencio, para luego hacerle una seña para que se acercara. Kaori torció la cabeza, ante la expresión indescifrable y agotada que pintaba las facciones de su padre. Desconcertada se acercó grácilmente hasta él, y lo abrazó por la espalda apoyando su mejilla en el cabello plateado tan parecido al suyo. Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella y cerró los ojos. – ¿qué va mal? – preguntó.

-Dime pequeña, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó mientras sacaba sus brazos y sin soltar sus manos, la ubicaba frente a él para poder verle el rostro, ella como era corriente se afirmó en el escritorio mirándolo con seriedad.

-Yo lo amo. – fue la declaración convencida. – No me gusta pensar que para que él pueda ser humano, Yuuki-sama deba sacrificarse, pero lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas.

Asintió lentamente reflexivo, se levantó de su lugar y sin soltar las manos de Kaori se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y le besó la frente. – Entonces no hagamos esperar a nuestros invitados.

-Papá…

-Solo quiero verte sonreír, Kaori. – la miró con comprensión. – Si finalmente es él quien lo hará, entonces me asegurare que sea de la manera correcta. – acarició su mejilla, como cuando era una niña.

.

.

Yuuki estaba dentro de la asociación, y sintió a Haruka tensarse a su lado. Alzó la vista y Kiryuu Zero venía con su hija de la mano. Los chicos cruzaron miradas de complicidad. Y la mujer sintió que su corazón se derretía en su pecho. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Zero, por su parte observó a Yuuki tomada del brazo del muchacho y nuevamente se sintió transportado a otro tiempo, un dolor lacerante lo traspasó. Se veían bien juntos, de no haber sabido que eran madre e hijo podrían haber apostado que eran matrimonio. Demonios, el chico si que se parecía a Kuran.

-Buenas noches Kiryuu-san, Kaori-chan. – la mayor, se soltó del brazo de su hijo, y fue hasta la que sería su hija en ley. La estudió con aire afectuoso, y puso una mano en su mejilla. – No te pongas triste, querida. Yo estoy muy feliz de que ustedes estén juntos, siempre hay un precio que pagar por la felicidad. Soy dichosa, por poder pagarlo por ustedes.

Kaori bajó la mirada y los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas. – Yuuki-sama… - murmuró antes de soltar la mano de su padre, y colgarse del cuello de la sangre pura. Haruka, las miró con una expresión suave, las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Zero, por otro lado desvió la mirada hacía un lado. Yuuki, le correspondió con cariño sincero, y la consoló con la comprensión de una mujer que sabía lo que era amar.

-Me hace feliz que seas tú, quien liberte a mi querido Haruka de su maldición. – le susurró, antes de separarse y sonreírle con ternura. La chica, solo pudo componer un rictus quebrado, se hizo un lado y Haruka que estaba a su espalda atento, se acercó a la joven con los brazos abiertos, y Kaori corrió a refugiarse contra él; enterrando su rostro contra su pecho.

Yuuki sonrió, y no pudo evitar viajar a cuando estaba con Kaname. Recordó su expresión gentil, y la suave sonrisa en su rostro, cuando lo buscaba. Sabía que para su onii-sama era importante que dependiera de él, lo que nunca pudo comprender es que no podría haber sido de otra forma. Era como la sed, que ya no podía apagarse. Dividida o no, él siempre fue su inicio, y hoy, sería su final. Zero, observó la silueta etérea y se paró a su lado. – ¿Podemos hablar…? – preguntó, con un tono bajo.

Volvió sus ojos a él, y alzó las cejas ligeramente sorprendida. – Por supuesto, Kiryuu-san. Otorguémosle, algo de privacidad a estos jóvenes. – Los chicos se quedaron abrazados susurrándose ajenos al par de adultos. El cazador, le hizo un gesto con la mano hacía un salón pequeño donde recibían a los visitantes, y que a esa hora estaba desierto. Abrió la puerta y le dio el lugar para que entrara primero. Ella solo agradeció el gesto cortes, no era muy común en él, menos aún con un vampiro.

Zero cruzó la habitación cerrando la puerta antes de adelantarse, y con una expresión inquieta le ofreció asiento. Ella, negó simplemente. – No es necesario. – él tampoco se sentó y dio unos cuantos pasos inquietos, como si no supiera como empezar. – Dígame Kiryuu-san, ¿qué es lo que le inquieta?

Él alzó la mirada, y soltó una simple frase que rebotó en la habitación. – ¿Por qué…?

Yuuki, retrocedió un paso inconsciente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, con la expresión de haber recibido una bofetada. Esa simple palabra abarcaba tantas preguntas y tantas respuestas. Y por la intensidad de esa mirada llena de significado, supo de inmediato a que se refería. – Ya se lo dije Kiryuu-san, quiero que sean felices. – declaró con una agitación que jamás había mostrado en su presencia.

Zero, negó dejando de lado la desazón del principio, para volver a su naturaleza segura. Dio un par de pasos hacía adelante, pero no cortó demasiado la distancias. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yuuki?

Ante esa simple afirmación sus dudas se despejaron y sus temores se confirmaron. Llevó una de sus manos hacía su boca con expresión sobrecogida, mientras sentía que los ojos se le nublaban. No había dicho su nombre, desde la fatídica noche en que le arrebató sus recuerdos. No creyó volver a escucharlo, ni ver esa expresión en su rostro, otra vez. – Tú… tú me recuerdas… - dijo entrecortadamente. – ¿cómo es eso posible…?

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo pasó. – respondió francamente. – Todo lo que sé es que empezó con nuestros hijos, removió tantas cosas. Todos los ecos que habían; las sombras sin rostro poco a poco tomaron forma. Y todo se volvió claro hace un mes. – No había reproche, solo una incertidumbre dolorosa. – ¿Por qué?, si yo te pedí que no lo hicieras.

-Porque quería que fueras libre de nosotros. Del dolor que te causaba mirarme, de la sed abrasadora que desgarraba tú garganta. De la desesperación de la pesadilla a la que te arrastramos. – explicó, mientras una gruesa lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-No fue tú culpa. – declaró. – Kuran manipulo todo. Nunca te culpe por ello.

-Aún no lo entiendes Zero. – dijo suavemente, con el corazón echo un nudo. – Yo soy tan culpable como él. Finalmente yo fui la causa de todo. Él te formó como su arma, porque no podía protegerme directamente. Fuiste arrastrado a la oscuridad, por su desesperación de protegerme a mí.

-Aún así, no tenías derecho. – le reclamó con voz melancólica, y esa mirada intensa. –Que te diferencia de Hiou, y Kuran. Hiciste lo que se te dio la gana, y me arrebataste lo que me pertenecía.

-Tienes razón, - aceptó mansamente, respirando profundo. – actué como una pura sangre arrogante. Y estoy pagando el precio por ellos.

-Yuuki, yo no quería olvidarte. Yo… - la voz le tembló, cargada de emoción.

Negó con la cabeza con autentica angustia. – Zero, yo hice mi elección. Conmigo, nunca habrías tenido la paz que necesitabas para que tú corazón sanara. – se acercó hasta quedar solo a un par de pasos. – Dime, habrías siquiera pensado en formar una familia de haberme tenido metida en tú mente. – él iba abrir la boca, y ella sonrió con tristeza. – No te atrevas a mentir, Kiryuu Zero, tú ni siquiera te hubiese volteado a ver algo más que al próximo vampiro en tú lista de misiones. Hoy tienes a quien aferrarte. Un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. – quiso tocarlo, pero no se atrevió. – De no haberlo hecho, te condenaba a una vida de jugar al gato y al ratón, hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

-Jamás te hubiese lastimado Yuuki, ¿lo sabes?

-Si, lo sé. – él tomó una da sus manos. – Pero cuando yo muriera, ¿qué habrías hecho?

-Te hubiese seguido. – fue la lacónica respuesta.

Le sonrió con sabiduría. – Nada de lo que yo diga podrá justificar la injusticia que cometí contigo. – apretó suavemente su manos, sintiéndola pequeña entre las suyas. – Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. Tú te merecías la libertad.

Desesperado, y con el pecho adolorido la atrajo así sí y la apretó entre sus brazos respirando su aroma. Deseaba no dejarla ir. Y si bien quería rebatir cada palabra, sabía que tenía razón. Una vez más demostró, que lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo creía. Se quedaron quietos saboreando el momento, y por un instante volvieron a ser los mismos adolescentes que se cuidaban las espaldas. – Hubo una imagen que golpeó mi cabeza, y creo que ahí empecé a romper el sello. – le susurró sin soltarla.

-¿Qué fue? – preguntó, sintiéndose, apenada.

-La primera vez que te vi con tú hijo del brazo. – dio un bufido, al rememorarlo. – Ahora que sí recuerdo, fue como devolver el tiempo a cuando te veía con Kuran.

-Fui muy descuidada. Debí sospechar, que esto podría haber pasado. – se disculpó.

-Cuando vi los ojos de Kaori mirarlo, era como verte a ti frente a él. – explicó, dejándose envolver por su esencia. – Cuando me enfrenté a ella, y vi sus ojos me sentí de igual forma como cuando te arrastre de esa celda. Era una pesadilla.

-No pienses en eso, Zero. – alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. – Siempre una parte de mi corazón te perteneció. Kaname siempre lo supo, y lo acepto.

-Fue así porque finalmente lo elegiste a él.

-Yo quería ahorrarte este dolor. – otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. – La maldición que pesa sobre los Kuran nos unía. Él fue mi principio, y el dolor y el amor finalmente no capturo desde el inicio. Así estaba escrito. Pero tú, mi querido Zero, - afirmó su mano en su mejilla. – tú eres libre para ser feliz. No desechos todo lo que has construido por recuerdos que solo te traen dolor.

Él se inclinó hasta que estuvieron a una distancia mínima. – ¿puedo…? – preguntó.

Ella sonrió, y se puso de puntillas, para acortar la distancia. Fue un beso lento y sincero, cargado de nostalgia, de dolor y anhelo guardado en sus corazones por décadas. Pero también tenía un sabor de esperanza, al fin ambos se dejarían ir. Era su último beso, uno de despedida. Siempre se querrían, pero ya sabían y aceptaban que sus destinos se habían separado. Juntaron sus frentes, y el cazador le besó el cabello.

Yuuki se separó de sus brazos, y se secó las lágrimas. – Ya es hora Zero. – le regaló un rictus sincero.

Solo asintió, fue hasta la puerta y la sujeto para que pasara. Agradeció, y ambos volvieron al hall. Allí se encontraron con la pareja, esperándolos. –Vamos. Nos esperan en la fundición. – dijo Kiryuu adelantándose, por el pasillo. Kaori lo siguió de cerca, mientras Haruka volvía hasta su madre, con su rostro en blanco. Tomó su mano, y la puso en su propio brazo.

Ninguno dijo nada, cada cual preparándose con distintos ánimos a lo que ahora vendría. Yuuki, entre más descendía por los pasillos, más cercana sentía la presencia de Kaname. Su esencia estaba impregnada en cada roca de ese pasillo. Finalmente doblaron recodo, y se encontró con la puerta que daba a fundición abierta y con el cazador adentro. Kaori esperaba afirmada en la pared exterior. Haruka la observó con una expresión profunda, y la chica, respondió con una mirada brillante que lo alentaba.

Ambos purasangres se adentraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, era preferible que Kaori, no fuera testigo de esto. Así lo había acordado con Haruka, mientras sus padres conversaban. El calor del fuego que mantenía el metal padre, envolvió a Yuuki, dándole la bienvenida. Sonrió emocionada, al final volvería verlo.

Estaba la misma mesa de piedra, en la que había sujetado a su onii-sama cuando comenzaron a drenarlo de su sangre. Zero, se mantuvo cerca; con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas. Yuuki, llevó a Haruka hasta la plataforma de piedra, de la mano. Y lo guió para que sentara sobre esta. Se miraron una vez más, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. – Vive, y se feliz hijo. Este es el regalo que te damos, tus padres, que te aman. – le susurró en su oído, antes de besarlo en su frente, acariciándolo con su energía vital. Haruka, sintió el cuerpo pesado, y un calor que lo envolvía tan amoroso como cuando su madre lo arrullaba de niño. Empezó a tararear una nana, mientras sacaba su poder y comenzaba a cambiar su naturaleza. Los ojos del joven estaban cargados de sueño, y ya apenas podía enfocar el rostro joven y hermoso de su madre, quiso extender su mano y tocarlo, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. Se conformó con murmura un _te quiero_ entrecortado, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Yuuki, sintió como su sangre comenzaba a espesarse en sus venas y su piel hacerse más delgada. Ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, y perdió el equilibrio. Zero, corrió hacía ella y la tomó antes de que chocará con el suelo. Vio horrorizado como el líquido carmín comenzaba a gotear por la nariz y la frente. – Yuuki… - la llamó, sintiendo un desconsuelo profundo.

Ella, forzó sus ojos para verlo, y apenas pudo regalarle un rictus agotado. – Seré… libre Zero. – dijo con voz débil.

-Sí. Lo serás. – afirmó, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al verla como se le iba la vida por entre los dedos.

Yuuki fijó su vista en el lado contrario de la habitación, justo donde la hoguera ardía, y su expresión se llenó de asombró. Era posible que él viniera personalmente a buscarla. Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar su mano y extenderla. – Vienes por mí… mi amado. Vive… - fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios, mientras se le escapaba su último aliento de vida y se volviera pequeños fragmentos de cristal que se diseminaron brillantes, para luego desaparecer como pequeñas mariposas.

Zeró apretó los ojos y reprimió un rugido de dolor. Dio un golpe impotente en el suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ya no la veía, pero ella estaba a su lado mirándolo cuidadosa. Fue testigo mudo, cuando su cuerpo se desintegro, fue en ese momento cuando Kaname la tomó y la abrazó contra si. Y era él, quien la sostuvo sonriéndole sinceramente tan suave y hermoso como lo recordaba. – No te preocupes mi preciosa niña, él estará bien. – le dijo suavemente. – Si lo tocas, la tristeza disminuirá.

Se acercó suficiente; sin soltar su mano y acarició sus cabellos plateados haciéndolo reaccionar, alzó la mirada cristalizada y observó a su alrededor. Esa mano, era de Yuuki, lo había tocado. Apretó los ojos una vez más, e inspiró profundo, se levantó aún con ese dolor punzándolo pero fue hasta el joven extendido en la mesa. Lo revisó con su aura, y captó la diferencia. Ya no tenía esa energía portentosa del principio, si bien su presencia era más fuerte que la de un humano común ya no tenía esa esencia imponente. La fuerza de Haruka, era aún más fuerte que de la propia Yuuki, después de todo era el hijo sanguíneo de dos pura sangres, del cual uno era un original. Estudió el rostro desmayado del joven, estaba destinado a ser el pura sangre más fuerte de la actualidad en su calidad de heredero sanguíneo. O iba serlo, hasta antes de ser sellado. Ahora, este chico sería su yerno y parte de su familia. Haría lo que pudiera para que esos jóvenes fueran felices, se lo debía a ella.

-Cumpliste tú promesa, mi querida Yuuki. Será feliz. – le susurró en el oído, sin despegar ninguno de los dos la vista de Haruka, aún sin sentido sobre la mesa.

Asintió animada, y se volteó a abrazarlo. – Nosotros ahora también seremos libres, anata.

Él acarició su rostro, antes de inclinarse y besarla profundamente. – Ahora si, la forma en que amo puede hacerte sonreír desde el fondo del corazón.

Y tomados de la mano, ambos, se dirigieron hacía la muralla a disfrutar de esa paz que al fin podían disfrutar. Ya no habría oscuridad. Lograron finalmente salir del oscuro bosque de la soledad que lo había condenado. Hoy, al fin, podían caminar bajo el sol, y ser acariciados por su calidez. Totalmente libres de sus grilletes, que quedaron aferrados a la ventana, por la cual las cautivas aves, pudieron escapar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Qué tal gente! Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, se supone que vendría un prólogo pero ya no centrado en Yuuki, sino, en Haruka, y como se va enterando de ciertos detalles en un diario de vida de Yuuki, y claro, como Zero, enfrenta algunas de esas preguntas espinosas. En principio sería un solo anexo , pero ya depende de su recepción y de cómo vayan las ideas.

La actualización estaba prevista para la semana que ya paso, pero me vino un golpazo de inspiración y agregue un flash back, de la noche de inmolación de Kaname. Como mencione al inicio, escribí la historia escuchando la banda sonora de vampire knight, y Evanescence "Understanding" y "Lies" (xD) y en especial en la parte final del flash back, la canción de Pablo Alboran "Perdóname", me ayudó con la escritura. Esto por si quieren acompañar la lectura.

Pues bien, el prólogo esta en proceso espero que dentro del mes ya poder subirlo. Aunque ahora, también estoy algo atareada con la reedición de mi primer fic, que luego de leerlo casi me doy un tiro y solo por sentimentalismo no borre, pero ahora estoy haciendo una reestructuración profunda que espero poder terminar pronto.

En fin, responderé solamente el review anónimo por está vía los otros serán por mensaje privado.

Berlice: Gracias, ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Creo no haberme demorado demasiado, pero de todas formas, fue más tiempo del que había previsto así que me disculpo por ello. Espero que este capitulo sea de tú agrado también.

Pues eso gente, nos leemos pronto y ¡no sean tacaños con los comentarios! (XD)

* * *

_**Brisa Black**_


End file.
